Eternidad
by Marde State
Summary: Naruto y sus hijos llevaban obsequios de Navidad todos los años para Hinata en el mismo lugar en que ella pasaba el resto de su vida. NaruHina.


**Hola a todos los lectores, este OS es un detalle para un amigo en especial, lo publico aquí para que gusten de la lectura.**

**Espero sea de su agrado y pues a ver qué tal me irá en esta temática. Algunas cosas pondré al final de la presentación como Notas del Autor.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes que se tomarán son del anime Naruto que es propiedad absoluta de ©Masashi Kishimoto.

**Título:** Eternidad

**Aclaraciones:** AU. En tercera persona. Este trabajo fue presentado como intercambio de regalos en Foros DZ para mi compañero RinneRikudo.

**Tipo:** OneShot

**Género:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort.

**Raiting:** M

**Personajes:** Naruto│Hinata

**Autora:** Marde Geer.

* * *

><p><strong>~oO::Eternidad<strong>**::Oo~**

.

.

.

La eternidad no puede ser concebida sin tiempo. La eternidad es lo perpetuo, lo aparece de principio a fin… La eternidad es efímera… es llamada también vida.

Existe un presente necesario que está en el corazón del tiempo; un presente eterno al que hemos de unir continuamente nuestro presente temporal y que confiere a la banalidad de lo cotidiano.

Si el tiempo fuera un mal sueño donde la identidad se disipa entonces no caería en mal espina lo que suceda pero por más a gusto que podamos pensar…, lo único que nos queda es aceptar lo que pase en la realidad.

Y fue así como él lo había pensado. Su asombro se vio reflejado en su hermoso rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que sus reflexiones resultaban mucho más maduras de hace unos años atrás cuando apenas era un crio problemático, hiperactivo y con un autoestima intocable.

El hombre cayó en cuenta en el tiempo al notar la masa griseada cubriendo el cielo de manera voraz como si fuera un jaula cayendo vertiginosamente sobre un nido de pequeños polluelos. Sin embargo, el clima dio un giro esperado para él aunque eso le provocaba incomodad en lo más profundo de su conciencia.

Miró a través de los cristales polarizados de la ventana de su casa, pasmó los ojos azulados en el jardín que yacía completamente cubierto por la nieve… Las flores habían reemplazado el color a uno muy blanquecino, los árboles ya no emitieron ese colorcillo agradable.

Él sonrió con nostalgia. Allá afuera se veía un panorama muy familiar, tal vez similar a lo que le ocurrió cuando era un pequeño. Se tocó el cuello al sentir la tela de su bufanda, ese obsequió que ella le ofreció de pequeños.

Naruto Uzumaki suspiró y meneó la cabeza en señal de negación. Hoy no iría a sucumbir a los malos recuerdos. Hoy nada de tristeza se reflejaría de su rostro porque él era Naruto, el chico sonriente, vivaz y lleno de vitalidad contagiosa hacia otros. Tosió levemente y se dispuso a sentarse para retomar un plácido descanso. Aún era temprano para ir a verla y, como era de costumbre, en aquellas fechas se tomaría más tiempo de lo normal.

Sin embargo, el ruido de las pisadas producidas por un par de tennis capturó su atención. El causante de aquel leve ruido manifestaba la impaciencia y cansancio, no lo culpó pues había heredado su carácter poco paciente.

— **Siéntate que me produces mareos. —** ordenó con cariño sin despegar los ojos del pequeño rubiecito que caminaba con los brazos cruzados.

— **Pues tarda demasiado ¿por qué serán así las mujeres? —** siseó el niño pateando el sillón lo cual provocó que Naruto frunciera el ceño **—. Ah, tal vez volvió atorarse con la cremallera, será mejor que vaya a ver.**

El niño corrió tan aprisa para escapar de la mirada de Naruto quien se puso de pie nuevamente para ir detrás de muchachito. Al alcanzarlo hacia el segundo piso, lo vio de pie frente a una puerta y supo que el ser un buen niño aún le causaba vergüenza así que caminó aprisa para quedar a lado del menor. El niño alzó la mirada de incomodidad para hacerle saber a su padre que no era necesario su compañía más el mayor solo sonrió y miró la puerta.

— **¿Ya terminaste? —** preguntó al tocar la puerta de la habitación.

— **¡Sí! ¡Espérenme unos minutos! —** contestó la vocecita femenina.

Ambos varones suspiraron con fatiga y desgana; si de algo sabían muy bien con la frasecita: "Espérenme unos minutos", era porque las chicas necesitaban más tiempo para arreglarse. Naruto mantuvo la sonrisa pues lo había aprendido muy bien de ella y la pequeña que estaba allí también había adquirido esa costumbre.

— **Listo. —** la vocecita de la niña interrumpió los pensamientos vagos de los varones **— ¿Me veo bonita? —** se dio una vuelta rápida ante la admiración de Naruto y el menor.

— **¿Sigues con eso? —** indagó el muchachito con aires de molestia.

— **No seas grosero conmigo además yo le estaba preguntando a papá. —** la nena infló los cachetitos en señal de molestia y rápidamente miró a su padre.

— **Luces complemente hermosa. Toda una princesa** **—** Naruto se acuclilló para besar la frentecita de su hija **—. Tan hermosa como tu madre.**

Himawari juntó sus manitos hacia sus mejillas pues el alago de su padre le provocó un terrible sonrojo.

— **Está nevando. Ponte tu bufanda —** ordenó Naruto haciendo un ademan con sus manos mientras acariciaba los cabellos oscuros de su pequeña **—. Bolt, ve a ponerte un abrigo.**

El niño rubio solo asintió con mala gana y fue corriendo hacia su habitación para cumplir la orden de su padre. Naruto dejó sola a su hija y se dirigió hacia la primera planta de su casa. Tomó su abrigo y se miró en el espejo de la sala por curiosidad.

Sonrió jocosamente al ver su rostro maduro sonriente… Y decir que cuidar de unos niños le haría perder esa vitalidad y belleza… Pero ese pensamiento solo fue un craso un error. Él se veía más joven que nunca, más atractivo y sensual pero con un toque mucho más llamativo para cualquier mujer…

Sin embargo, su sonrisa se esfumó, solo asintió como era de costumbre cuando pasaba más tiempo mirándose en el espejo pero al oír los pasos de los niños se dignó a darse la vuelta para olvidar lo que empezaba a recordar.

— **Se nos hará muy tarde. Les he dicho muchas veces que a ella no le gusta la impuntualidad —** habló Naruto aunque mentalmente se burlaba de sí mismo en recalcar a los niños sobre algo que él también hacia de pequeño **—. Ahora vayan al auto.**

Bolt asintió y con la rapidez de un rayo pegó la carrera para salir de casa y sentarse en el asiento "privilegiado". Por otra parte, Himawari solo se quedó de pie observando la puerta abierta que había dejado su hermano mayor; a ella nunca le llamó la atención las acciones sin sentido de su hermano pero se divertía mucho con cada hazaña que él ejecutaba.

La pequeña solo prefirió sentarse sobre la alfombra mientras llamaba al pequeño zorrito que su padre le obsequió cuando cumplió los cinco años. Entonces levantó la mirada hacia el hombre y le sonrió. Tenía la bufanda en su mano.

Naruto cambió su expresión blanda y alegre a una dura y triste pues se sintió incómodo pero a la vez calmado. Todo lo que había en Himawari resultaba una paz y pureza absoluta y, aquel vivo recuerdo de esa mujer.

— **Te dije que no usarás más esa bufanda. Está ya hecha un desastre. Tienes variedades que te he comprado.**

— **Pero a mamá le gusta mucho esta… —** susurró dejando al zorrito y se limpiaba sus pantaloncitos azules **—. Dijo que era especial y cumplirá mis deseos además te regaló uno a ti también.**

La mirada de Naruto se suavizó al ver como la niña se llevaba la bufanda hacía su pequeño cuello. La bufanda era de un color rojizo que fue un regalo de la madre de sus hijos cuando eran jóvenes.

Naruto se llevó las manos por su corto cabello erizado mientras dejaba escapar un largo suspiro, se acuclilló frente a su hija para poder quedar, por lo menos, a la altura.

— **Tú madre siempre quiso que vistieras con lo mejor. Esa bufanda está ya gastada y vieja. —** tomó de la manito a su hija **— ¿No te parece que es mejor dejarla en el closet como un buen recuerdo?**

Himawari desvió la mirada algo triste y eso incomodó en demasía a Uzumaki, lo que le llevó a añadir:

— **No la vamos a tirar por allí. Solo te digo que lo guardes para que no sufra daño alguno. Así mantendrás ese recuerdo de tu madre muy atesorado.**

— **Yo quiero llevar el objeto que unió a mami y a ti —** la nena puso sus manitos sobre el rostro de su padre **—. Pero tienes razón. Se estropeará. —** sus ojitos observaron la gastada bufanda que llevaba alrededor del cuello.

— **Bien. Solo los días como hoy podrás usarlo, ¿entendido? —** la pequeña sonrió y asintió **—. Ahora vámonos al auto antes de que Bolt se le ocurra meter las llaves y llevarse el jardín del vecino. Además sabes que a ella no le gusta que la hagan esperar.**

Se puso de pie y se buscó los guantecitos y botas de su pequeña para ponerlas a ella. El frío era demasiado y no había dejado de nevar por toda la semana en aquellas vísperas navideñas.

Subieron al Volvo XC90 que Naruto había usado desde que empezó a nevar pero más que nada era porque a la madre de sus hijos le pareció mucho más seguro a diferencia del otro auto.

— **Ya era hora. Mucho tardan. —** se quejó Bolt colocándose el cinturón de seguridad en el asiento del copiloto.

Naruto solo revoleteó los cabellos dorados de su hijo y luego aseguró con el cinturón a su hija como siempre lo hacía cuando subían a cualquier auto. Ni bien Himawari oyó el sonido del cinturón, su boquita empezó armar las miles de palabras que albergaba en su fantasiosa mente. El hombre rubio metió las llaves y al momento condujo el auto.

El camino les fue bastante bien, muy familiar y cómodo pues tanto Bolt como Himawari no dejaban de contar sus ideales, aventurillas y los planes que harían cuando fueran a visitar a los Uchiha (para Botl resultaba un poco tétrico en visitar a su prima)

Naruto mantenía su mirada fija en el camino aunque tampoco dejaba de parlotear; era un hombre de muchas palabras pero no era tan atento a lo que oía pues eso lo había heredado muy bien de la difunta Kushina Uzumaki. Sin embargo, agradecía infinitamente que sus hijos heredaran esa personalidad de la abuela paterna y no la del abuelo materno aunque a él le resultaba más hermoso que su hija concibiera los sentimientos y emociones de su madre. Aquella alegría y timidez que la nena poseía resultaba tan adorable… tan igual a ella.

— **¡Allí es! —** dijo Bolt al ver los muros y las rejas del lugar **—. Estaciónate papá.**

Sonrió para sí mismo. Su hijo resultaba realmente tan parecido a él cuando tenía esos años de edad.

— **Vamos papi. —** animó Himawari con mucha inocencia y amor.

Naruto estacionó el auto cerca de una tienda y, antes que le pidiera a los niños quedarse adentro, ellos bajó torpemente del auto. Resignado salió también para ver que sus hijos estaban haciendo los pedidos que irían a comprar.

Cada época del año era la misma rutina y el vendedor ya sabía de ello.

— **¿Lo de siempre, señor?**

Naruto asintió con una fugaz sonrisa mientras veía que la niña tomaba de los estantes algunas cosas que llamaba su atención de infante. Se llevó las manos al bolsillo para buscar su billetera y pagar por el regalo de su muchacho y los caprichitos de su consentida.

— **Que pase una Feliz Navidad. —** dijo el vendedor regalándoles caramelos a los niños.

Uzumaki asintió agradecido y salió con sus hijos de la pequeña tienda. De vuelta en el auto, le pasó el ramo de flores a Himawari para cuidase de ellas mientras él conducía pues Bolt resultaba bastante torpe, como él, en hacerse cargo de unas bellas flores.

— **Sujétalas bien amor. A tu madre le gusta la fragancia de esas flores.**

— **Huelen muy bien, papi. —** dijo la niña mientras se deleitaba con el aroma de los girasoles.

— **Oh vamos, ya déjense de cursilerías. —** se quejó el niño cursándose de brazos pues se consideraba muy hombrecito para decir las cosas aunque también deseaba oler esas flores.

El hombre de ojos azules sonrió pues los pensamientos distintos de sus hijos le causaban mucha ternura. No había duda que ellos habían heredado distintos patrones de ella y él aunque le llamaba mucho más la atención que Himawari heredara el sentimiento de la mujer que él tanto amaba… Sin perderse más en los recuerdos, encendió el auto y se pusieron en marcha aunque los niños volvieron a parlotear sin límites.

Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino, Naruto estacionó el auto para abrir la puertecilla a Bolt y luego bajar con cuidado a su pequeña pues temía que ésta se resbalara sobre el hielo, la tomó de la mano libre mientras que en la otra llevaba las cositas que los dos niños regalarían a su madre. Caminaron a través de las verjas de hierros y el blanquecino césped buscando el lugar donde verían a la madre de Bolt y Himawari. Pese a las veces que ellos venían, muchas oportunidades se perdían pero gracias a la niña lograban hallar el lugar… Allí donde todos los años Hinata pasaba sus días.

— **¡Mami! ¡Feliz Navidad! —** con felicidad dijo la nena acomodándose la bufanda.

— **Hola ma. —** soltó con simpleza el niño tratando de no contagiarse con el entusiasmo de su hermana menor.

Naruto se apresuró para reunirse con ellos tratando de no arruinar el ramo de flores aunque en realidad deseaba tanto ver a su querida esposa.

— **Un gusto volver a visitarte, Hinata. —** habló con un expresión alegre en su rostro dejando con cuidado las flores a manos de Bolt.

Por otra parte, Himawari arrebató inocentemente la bolsita de obsequios, se sentó en el suelo y empezó a ver como adornaría la estancia de su madre. Muy curiosos como siempre, padre e hijo miraban lo que la niña hacía aunque el silencio se llenó con la vocecita de su la menor.

— **Mami hay muchas cosas buenas que ha ocurrido en este tiempo que no te he visto. He tenido las mejores calificaciones en la escuela y papá está muy feliz por eso. Tengo muchos amigos en la escuela —** Naruto arqueó una ceja y Bolt crispó los puños, ambos celaban en demasía a la niña **—. Pero estoy muy bien pues papá y Bolt me cuidan mucho además me llevo de maravilla con la novia de Bolt.**

— **¡¿Cuál novia?! —** pegó un grito el muchachito mientras sus mejillas enrojecían **—. No creas en eso mamá, Hima no sabe lo que dice además esa niña parece una acosadora siguiéndome a cada lado —** sus ojos azules se consternaron del temor **—. A veces da miedo.**

— **Papá dijo que Sarada era tu novia. —** acusó tiernamente la niña a su padre mientras que su hermano regalaba una mirada de furia al hombre.

— **Eh… yo no dije nada. Eso fue lo que pensó la madre de Sarada.**

— **Pues le diré a la tia Sakura que no me interesa tener una relación con su hija. —** aunque en realidad su temor era recordar la expresión de seriedad del padre de aquella niña.

La niña solo rio mientras colocaba las tarjetitas navideñas hechas a mano en el suelo

— **Esto hice para ti aunque Bolt también me ayudó pero es muy hombre para admitir que lo ha hecho conmigo —** el niño se cruzó de brazos muy orgulloso aunque en realidad el sonrojo le estaba jugando una mala **pasada — ¿Sabes mami?, me acuerdo todavía lo que me contaste cuando conociste a papá —** elevó la mirada para ver a Naruto quien trataba de soltar una **risa —, pero la tía Sakura me ha contado cosas muy interesantes sobre ti pero no puedo decirlo pues son cosas de chicas y Bolt y papá no podrán entender pues tienen la inteligencia de una ardilla según mi tía —** añadió tiernamente provocando que su padre y su hermano intercambiaran miradas de vergüenza **—. Ella dice que me ayudará a entender las cosas de chicas…, ya sabes, esas cosas y explicaciones del porque te agrada un chico. **

Naruto tosió incómodo y Bolt crispó nuevamente los puños. Si algo no querían pensar era en la tonta idea de que Himawari tendría que conocer a un chico.

Celos de padre y hermano mayor era lo que empezaba a rondar en los dos Uzumakis.

El hombre rubio sacudió la cabeza para eliminar esos pensamientos ridículos pero se alojó la idea más complicada que pronto tendría que lidiar. Iba a tener que alejar a todos los mocosos que se acercasen a su hija hasta que ella cumpliera la edad debida para conocer a los chicos, pero también el problema de las charlas sobre los cambios físicos entre los niños y niñas…

Vaya desafío que estaba destinado afrontar… aunque agradecía infinitamente tener el apoyo de Sakura.

— **¡Es verdad! — **la niña siguió hablando mientras dejaba el ramo de flores en el suelo** —. Sarada dijo que tal vez mi tía tendrá otro bebé… ¡Voy a tener más primos! — **soltó con alegría.

Naruto rió al ver las expresiones de su niña aunque el solo hecho de pensar el cómo libraría Sasuke la aventurilla de consentir a Sakura, le provocaba una eufórica risa de burla.

Sin embargo, los pensamientos alegras y sentimentales se disiparon para dejar en camino un sabor amargo y una punzada de tristeza que empezaba a retorcerse en su corazón. Deseaba más que nada ver a Hinata junto a ellos… Tomarla de la mano e ir a esa reunión que Sakura y Sasuke habían organizado…

… Pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos viendo crecer a sus hijos y tal vez a sus nietos…

Hinata Hyūga era el tipo de mujer que cualquier hombre deseaba poseer a lado. Era como las flores. Calmadas y hermosas. Sin embargo, resultó ser una mujer muy fuerte y protectora lo que provocó un amor fuerte en Naruto. Ella resultó la esposa perfecta, la mujer amorosa, atenta, dedicada y cariñosa con todo aquel que merecía ese afecto aunque Naruto pensaba que no era el tipo de hombre que ella merecía.

Un verdadero juego del destino fue en que ambos se enamoraran pues el dilema de su amor hacia su mejor amiga se convirtió en un círculo vicioso que fue malinterpretando los sentimientos en cada uno de ellos hasta que al final se llegó a solucionar.

En un principio, ambos se trataban como amigos aunque él era quien no perciba la presencia de Hinata. Naruto resultó ser bastante distraído y más su ilusión de jovencito lo cegó pro completo pasando más de diez años de su vida enamorado de la mujer que ahora se había convertido en la esposa del jefe principal de la fuerza militar de Japón.

Pero solo bastó una simple invitación de la pareja de cómplices que ahora eran padrinos y tíos de Bolt y Himawari, esa invitación que ayudó muy bien a que Hinata y Naruto se dieran cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de cada uno. Por algo dicen que los viajes a los campos y a las playas resultan ser bastantes oportunas.

Ellos se conocieron más, se trataron como amigos, mejores amigos, hermanos, novios hasta terminar casándose. Por supuesto, Naruto se vio nervioso aquel día cuando le propuso matrimonio a la primogénita de la familia más conocida de la alta clase aunque fue más tranquilizador no tener que presentarse a los padres de Hinata ya que ella solo vivía con su tutora, Neji y su menor hermana pues los señores Hyūga fallecieron en un accidente aéreo afuera de Japón.

No obstante, la mayor de las alegrías para Naruto fue cuando Hinata le declaró que iban a ser padres por primera vez y que en unos meses nacería la que hoy en día es la pequeño niño problemas: Bolt. Sin embargo, el corazón de Naruto rebosó de alegría y amor al saber su paternidad por segunda vez cuando Hinata le habló sobre la princesita que estaría en camino, esa nena quien robaba los sueños y suspiros de Naruto.

Y pese a que todo pareciera marchar perfecto en la vida de Naruto, la experiencia más dolorosa le llegó en un momento que tomó a todos desprevenidos y que atacó sin piedad a la señora Uzumaki.

— **¡Hey! Papá —** llamó Bolt jalando de la mano a su padre.

Naruto cayó de sus pensamientos para encontrarse con el presente, para encontrarse con la expresión de enojo en su hijo y la mirada de preocupación de su niña. Se esforzó por sonreír aunque sea un ligero movimiento de sus labios no resultó como lo esperaba.

— **Perdón —** miró la lápida y el grabado del nombre **— ¿Ya le contaron todo lo que les ha pasado?**

— **Sí, le conté a mamá sobre nosotros… Como lo prometí. —** contestó Himawari.

— **Pues yo ya dijo lo que tenía por decir. —** afirmó Bolt metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

Y un silencio denso se prolongó en el lugar. Seguía nevando y el frio no había minimizado aunque el cielo lucía de un color… un color que Hinata adoraría contemplar.

— **¿Eso es lo que tanto le gustaba a mamá? —** le pequeña alzó una manito para tocar los copos de nieves que se desvanecían al contacto de su piel.

— **Realmente a ella le encantaba este mes. La nieve y el frio le resultaba la oportunidad perfecta para pasarla en casa junto a la familia. —** respondió Naruto ensimismado en el cielo.

Himawari caminó hasta quedarse a unos metros de distancia de su padre. Se dio vueltas sobre sus pies, riendo de los cosquilleos que hacían los copos de nieve en su rostro. Por otra parte, Bolt pateaba la nieve sin despegar la mirada sobre su hermana. Naruto solo los observó con cuidado, no quería que se lastimaran y mucho menos perderlos de vista pero nunca les impedía hacer lo que ellos quisieran. Hinata lo hubiese querido así puesto que ella siempre planifico el cómo criar a los dos niños.

Uzumaki sonrió y volvió su atención en la lápida. La tristeza seguía en sus ojos. Cómo deseaba tanto que ella estuviera con él… Riendo de las acciones de los pequeños. Pero la triste realidad era que Hinata se había ido de su lado, rompiendo la promesa de que estaría siempre con él hasta el final…Y hoy… Hoy estaba sólo, cuidando de unos niños que apenas llegaban a los doce y seis años de edad y que sentían el abandono de Hinata…

Oh no, pero Hinata no los había abandonado por simple capricho. Era absurdo que él la culpara por lo pasado. No era culpa suya el no notar el avance de aquella enfermedad, no era culpa suya el resistirle a los tratamientos… Y no era culpa suya que el cáncer le ganara la partida.

— **¡Papi!**

La voz de su pequeña le hizo reaccionar. Rápidamente la buscó con la mirada pero se calmó al verla junto a Bolt. Con una sonrisa en su pequeño rostro, Himawari se apegó a la pierna de su padre.

— **¿Hoy iremos a casa del tío Sasuke? —** preguntó alegremente **—. Dijo que tenía una sorpresa para Bolt y para mí. Además, mi hermano quiere ver a Sarada en Navidad.**

— **¡No quiero ver a esa acosadora! —** replicó con enojo **—. Solo quiero ir a ver a mi tía Sakura y comprobar si vamos a tener otro primo que no sea igual de loco que su hermana.**

Pese a que no deseaba mucho asistir a esa fiesta, Naruto no podía negarle los caprichos y deseos de sus hijos.

— **Iremos todos pero primero —** miró a Bolt indicándole que dejara todo en orden en la lápida de Hinata y luego tomó de los hombros a la niña **—. Hay que arreglarte ese cabello Himawari. Tu madre siempre amaba cuidar su cabello. Tú también debes hacerlo. —** vio que bajo un árbol había una banquita, llevó allí a su niña, él se sentó y la tomó para sentarla en sus piernas.

Y tal como Hinata hacía un moño atado con una banda de color azul oscuro sobre su cabello, Naruto se esforzó por hacer ese mismo peinado en su hija. Su esposa le había enseñado como hacer ese tipo de peinado cuando ella estaba gestando aunque en realidad nunca él tuvo el cuidado en aprenderlo.

Aún podía recordar cuando Hinata estaba muy feliz de saber que tendría una niña y se esforzaba por ser la mejor madre más de lo que ya era para Bolt. Preparó varios detalles para su bebé y enseñó a Naruto algunas cosas que debía de saber por si las circunstancias lo ameritaban. No obstante, algo que Naruto siempre amó en Hinata fue el hermoso cabello oscuro azul que ella cuidaba con mucha atención… Y deseó mucho que su hija heredara eso pero, para mala suerte, Himawari tenía el mismo cabello rebelde que él poseía.

— **Creo que mejor te quedas con el cabello suelto. —** dijo él incómodo al no lograr lo que esperaba.

— **Es que mamá no lo hacía así —** habló Bolt tratando de peinar a su hermana ante el asombro de Naruto **—. Además, para que te salga ese peinado primero tienes que dejar que el cabello de Hima crezca un poco más.**

— **Eso lo que trato de decirle a papá —** la niña apegó su cabecita en el regazo de Naruto **—. No soy como mamá… —** murmuró provocando que los dos varones guardaran silencio **—. Yo la extraño mucho.**

— **Eres preciosa como tu madre —** acarició los cabellos cortos de su niña **—. Y serás una hermosa mujer como lo fue ella —** observó cómo Bolt sujetaba las manos de la niña **—. Yo también la extraño, Himawari.**

— **No eres la única que extraña a mamá, Hima.**

— **Sarada dijo que si pido un deseo a las estrellas… me lo cumplirán. Pero Sarada es un mentiroso. Mamá no está aquí.**

— **La acosadora no es mentirosa —** refutó Bolt ante la sorpresa de su hermana y su padre **—. Es que hay cosas que no se cumplen así nada más —** se avergonzó en demasía al excusar a la chica que le causaba incomodidad **—. Sé que mamá no vendrá pero ella me habla todas las noches antes de dormir**

— **Yo creo en eso, la he oído—** afirmó la niña mientras se apartaba del regazo de su padre para mirarlo a los ojos **—. Es verdad, mamá dijo que tenía que cuidarte de todas esas mujeres que quieren casarse contigo.**

Naruto no soportó más y soltó un par de carcajadas. Esa personalidad en la niña era tan igual a Hinata… Dulce y comprensible… Tenía que admitir algo, tenía la bendición de tener a unos hijos como Bolt y Himawari.

— **Y dile a mamá que Bolt y yo te cuidaremos de cuan chiquillo aparezca a robarnos a la preciosa niña de casa —** besó la frentecita de su hija y revoleteó los cabellos rubios del niño pero las lucecillas de los fuegos artificiales en el cielo lo detuvieron **—. Feliz Navidad hijos.**

— **¡Feliz Navidad papi! —** se arrodilló en las piernas de su padre y lo abrazó aunque él sabía bien que ella estaba por llorar **—. Feliz Navidad Bolt**.

— **Feliz Navidad Hima. —** se acercó más a su hermana para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Ambos niños rieron y luego miraron hacia la lápida.

— **Feliz Navidad mami. —** con una sonrisa se expresó Himawari aunque en realidad quería llorar.

— **Algún día, nosotros estaremos contigo y seremos los cuatro nuevamente. —** dijo Bolt tratando de no emitir alguna expresión de pena.

Naruto solo sonrió y unas ligeras lágrimas corrieron por su mejilla cuando abrazó a sus dos hijos. Lo bueno de ello era que los niños no lo veían y jamás lo harían… Alrededor de ellos, la fría brisa los golpeó con suavidad hasta agitarles los cabellos…

Era una caricia, un recordado roce… anunciándoles que Hinata estaría siempre con ellos por toda la eternidad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Oo~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas del autor: <strong>_Pues este OS es en fiestas navideñas (ya pasó XD) pero aún así me plasmé en el mundo de Naruto y aunque no soy fan del NaruHina (ninguna pareja en sí) me salió usar el paring para la ocasión.

Gracias por la lectura.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_**Mard Geer ®**_


End file.
